Strength Of An Warrior
by DKNJ4Lyfe
Summary: Ryo goes to the digital world only to find himself stuck. The only way out is to make friends with fellow tamers and destined ones. But the journey ahead is a rough one.Especially when he has to work together with the 1 girl that hates him. RIKA!
1. The Genesis of a New Adventure

My very first fanfic I'm putting on the net. I'm so nervous and excited at the same time. Oh and I don't own digimon and don't take any claims to it Toei does and I'm only a fan so don't get mad any feds out there. This is gonna be kind of an mixture of all season's of digimon and i'm gonna try my best. This is gonna be taking the role of Ryo and then later go to third person until then enjoy.

If you see _italic_ it means that Ryo is thinking in his head.

The Strength of an Warrior

"Good match," I told the girl I just defeated in the digimon card battle tournament for the championship, while I stuck out my hand to show no hard feelings.

"Just leave me alone," she coldly spoke to me and ran away and out of the Tournament Building.

__

Whoa what was her deal I just wanted to shake hands....

She left my thoughts for a minute and I remembered that Monodramon was still waiting for me on the side of the building. I quickly grabbed my jacket and ran out to get Monodramon. When he saw me, he glided towards me knocking me down.

"Oh Ryo I missed you so much did ya win the tournament," Monodramon quickly asked me.

I showed him my medal for winning and he started to jump up and down with joy. He loved it when I accomplished something and I loved it when he got stronger by stopping evil digimon.

"Hey little buddy wanna go to the digital world and see if we can stop Thunderballmon once and for all? Last time he was hurting little Snowbotamon and we had chased him off this time we can get him," I asked with a persuasive tone.

"Yes Ryo, nothing would please me more than a little data downloading," he told me.

"Then let's go!"

I held up my D-Arc up in the air and created a portal to the digital world we jumped in and when we got out of the portal we were in a open field where we saw a castle in the open distance. 

Wind started to blow against me with a force knocking me down. I struggled to get up but I couldn't. The sky turned black and thunder roared loudly. Next a very powerful bolt of lightning struck the ground and it shook the digital world. It disappeared and in it's place where it struck was a little blue ball. Monodramon was no where to be found and I worried about him a lot.

"Help me Ryo," a voice cried out for me.

I recognized Monodramon's voice but I couldn't see him. The wind was blowing too hard.

"Where are you?"

"In front of you," he said

I looked ahead of me and finally saw him. He was badly hurt by Thunderballmon. Thunderballmon must've been that blue ball the dropped out of the sky.

"Don't worry one legendary tamer to the rescue," I told him.

I reached in my pocket and pullet out a digivolution card. My D-Arc in hand I began to slash the card.

"Digimodify...Matrix Digivolution activate!" I cried out as Monodramon began to matrix digivolve to Cyberdramon.

"Heheheheh got to get a tamer to help ya out huh you little punk. I'll show you real power! Thunder Gemini!" Thunderballmon yelled out as two balls of lightning glowed in his hands and he threw them both at Cyberdramon. Cyberdramon flew in the air and dodged them both.

Cyberdramon began to growl and he charged towards Thunderballmon. His hands began to glow blue and he produced a blue aura around his body.

"Take this, Thunder Gemini," Thunderballmon said trying to stop Cyberdramon's assault.

The two balls of lightning hit Cyberdramon but had no effect. Cyberdramon reached Thunderballmon and stood in front of him.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon said while slashing Thunderballmon with his claws and shot a huge ray of energy at him deleting him. Cyberdramon downloaded his data but didn't go back to his rookie. I jumped on his back and commanded him to fly to the castle now that the lightning and huge gusts of wind were gone.

Ok end of chapter one I know this is short and all but I wanted to see your opinions first before I post the rest. So r&r please. 

End


	2. The Fellowship of the Digital World

Chapter 2

The Fellowship of the Digital World

Cyberdramon and I landed in front of the castle door. I jumped off his back and looked at the beautiful sight. The castle was the color of many shades of blue and was constructed of crystals and prisms.

I walked up to the door and knocked 3 times. A keyhole appeared in the center and my D-Arc started to glow. A beam of light shot to the hole and the doors opened. Cyberdramon and I walked in side by side into the illuminated castle. When we were totally in the door closed shut automatically. Cyberdramon began to growl loudly which only meant a digimon was near by. Suddenly a white light blinded us and when it disappeared a figure took the form of an angel with many wings up in the air.

"Who are you," I demanded.

"They call me Guardian of The Digital World but I would like to be referred as Archangemon. You need to have no fear young tamer I am not your enemy, but why you are here is about your enemy and a threat to the digital world," Archangemon told us.

"What do you want with us," I demanded again 

"I do not want anything. I only wish for your help to save the digital world. It is in serious danger of being destroyed if the Dark Warriors continue to corrupt Digi Orbs from the digimon in this world. The portals between this world and the real world have been closed and the energy from the world is being depleted even as we speak. I am asking you to go and stop these evil beings from carrying out their plan and save this world and yours. Will you help us," he asked me with a tone of sorrow in his voice.

I looked at Cyberdramon who was now converting back to Monodramon and he started to nod his head.

"Yes, we will help you," I said

"Thank you Akiyama Ryo, for helping this world. I also have a gift to give you that will give you and your digimon powers you never dreamed of." Archangemon put his hand over my heart and awakened a power inside of me. My D-Arc began to transform into a new digivice that could fit around my wrist like a watch.

"What is this?" I asked Archangemon with concern.

"It is your new digivice. It is called an D-Obtainer. It strengthens you and your digimon greatly and also can contain orbs that will restore the digital world.." Archangemon explained.

"Cool, thanks Archangemon well I guess we'll be on our way." Ryo said while looking at his D-Obtainer on his wrist.

"Wait just two more things I have to tell you. You will need to free 7 more angelic digimon like me to stop the darkness once and for all but 1 problem is that they have all 7 of them hidden in their strongest digimon so they won't be easy to obtain." Archangemon explained to Ryo.

"And the other thing," I asked impatiently

"Oh yeah well there are a couple of people I want you to meet. They are going to be accompanying you on your journey to restore this world." Archangemon said. 

A young boy with dark blue eyes, long black hair, and a baseball cap walked in. He was wearing a green jacket with a red shirt under it and had on brown pants. 

"Konnichiwa, I'm Kimura Kouichi ,nice to meet you and you are," He asked me.

"Oh my name's Akiyama Ryo, it's nice to meet you too," I responded to Kouichi. 

"And you have already met your other companion on your journey already," Archangemon said.

At first I looked down at Monodramon and when I looked up a girl began to walk out of the shadows towards me. She look oddly familiar. She had red spiky hair and was wearing thin blue sunglasses. Her shirt had a picture of a broken heart on it and she wore blue jeans with a belt on holding her digimodifying cards in one of it's pockets. When she looked at me and took her glasses off I immediately remembered who she was. She was the Digimon Queen. Her name was Nonaka Rika. But to the side of her mysteriously appeared a yellow fox digimon with purple gloves on that had yin yang signs on them. 

"Look, it's the great Ryo. Mr. I-think-that-I'm-the-best-card-player-in-Japan," Rika coldly said to me.

Rika definitely showed that she must've hated me for defeating her in the Digimon Tournament and making her losing her title. Even though I was attracted to this girl I wouldn't let her insult me and be left alone, it just wasn't like Ryo Akiyama.

"And look everybody all hail the EX-Digimon Queen," I said making an emphasis on the EX part.

Rika then started to stare at me with al the hatred in her heart. I saw that Archangemon changed her D-Arc as well but I didn't care the less I thought about her the better. But I also noticed something else Kouichi had an completely different digivice and he had no digimon. I didn't ask why because I wanted to hurry up and leave. 

"Well, thanks for everything and we'll be back soon with all of the Orbs in hand and the digital world will be safe once again," Kouichi told Archangemon as we were leaving. 

"Cya, later," Rika and I said simultaneously and stared at each other. We then stop staring and was getting ready for the task ahead.

We walked out of the castle about to start our great adventure when we all yelled out in harmony 

"WE FORGOT TO ASK FOR DIRECTIONS!!!!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's Chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it cuz this story is just gonna have chapters added to it all the time. Til next time on the next chapter of Digimon: Digital Monsters

Chapter 3

Remember To Plan Ahead!!!!!!!!!


	3. Ryo's Assault and Rika's Feeling's

Well I may have just got 2 reviews but those two were good one's and now time for Chapter 3. I love how this is turning out and I never knew that I could write well either

Chapter 3

Remember To Plan Ahead!!!!!

"Oh Kami, now look what you made me do, you made me forget to ask Archangemon where to go " Rika shouted at me.

__

She is so infuriating!!!!!

"I didn't make you do anything! Why didn't you ask your little foxy friend to remind you," I snapped back.

Rika started to approach me about to hit me but I wasn't afraid until suddenly the fox appeared in front of her and began to speak.

"Rika calm down and my name's not fox it's Renamon and I would prefer that you'd call me that. You guys need to just stop talking to each other," Renamon told us both.

Rika didn't care about what her digimon said she just pushed her to the side making the yellow fox fall.

"Look Renamon your just stupid data and I don't need your help solving real situations," Rika yelled at Renamon.

Then Rika looked at me again and walked toward me. When she reached me she sucker punched me right in the jaw and kicked me down to the ground. I balled my fist up but I would never ever hit a girl.

"Now leave me the hell alone so we can just do this mission and get it over with," Rika shouted at me while I was on the ground.

I looked away as I could hear one of the only people I cared about yell at me. But I just stood up and said "Then Rika, where do we go?"

She paused when I said the words to her and looked to the ground.

"I......I don't know," she said with a sort of remorse in her tone of voice

Suddenly Kouichi came up and stood between the both of us and held a weird type of device up in the air.

"Well maybe if the two of you hadn't been blowing your tops off you would've known that my device can tell us which way to go," he explained to us both.

"This is my D-Scanner and it let's me digivolve and helps find the 7 Sacred Angel's we need to find to stop the Dark Warriors. Now look we don't even know what or who these warriors look like so we don't need to be fighting ourselves at all."

Kouichi held his hand up in the air yelled "D-Scan Map" and a huge holographic map appeared showing us where we were and where the 7 Angel's were. 

"Now look we are here correct," Kouichi said out loud pointing to a blinking red dot on the map.

"So.... we should go here. To the Vee Vee Shrine where the closest Angel is."

"Right, I agree with you," I said agreeable (LOL)

"Yeah, I'll admit it's a good plan but we need to be extra careful ok," Rika said giving up her tough girl act which surprised both me and Kouichi.

"Well lets be on our way," I shouted excitedly while we began to walk Northwest to reach this 'Vee Vee Shrine'

----------------Meanwhile In a Mysterious Location----------------

"Master, the tamers and the legendary warrior have begun to quest for the orbs and the 7 angels. What action do you want to take," a voice asked his master mon.

"I want you to destroy them! I don't care how you do it I just want them gone! Now GO," The master mon commanded his servant.

"Yes my Master," the voice responded and the person who was talking disappeared.

"Soon I will own this digital world and there's nothing those 3 brats or that Archangemon can do about it! MWUAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH," The mysterious master cackled.

---------------Back In the Forest---------------

"Are we there yet," Monodramon kept whining to me every five minutes and every time I gave him the same answer "soon"

Rika was awfully quiet since our last argument before we left and what exactly was Kouichi talking about when he said that he could digivolve. I mean does he know another way to Biomerge or something? I couldn't help but keep turning around to Rika. It was sort of habit. I had to make sure she was ok. Then I stopped walking and spoke to her.

"Are you ok Rika," I asked with a calm tone.

"No....I mean what is it to you anyways!? Didn't I say to stay the hell away from me you baka," she retorted back.

"Now turn around and keep walking," Rika demanded and I turned around and kept walking.

It was obvious she didn't like help from anyone and that she didn't like me.

Renamon was traveling by means of swift jumping through trees watching over Rika as her guardian. I can't believe she stays with Rika after the way she treats her. It seemed like Rika has no feelings for anyone whatsoever. 

Kouichi was ahead of us and couldn't hear us talking so he wouldn't have to yell at us again. When we all caught up to him he began to shout.

"We are here! Here it is the Vee Vee Shrine," he yelled

"Kami damnit stop screaming," I yelled at Kouichi. His yelling was hurting my ears. When we saw the shrine it was an spectacular sight. There were digimon running around everywhere and it was more like a village than a shrine until we saw the big monument in the center of their establishment the looked huge.

A blue digimon ran up to us and said "Welcome to the Vee Vee Shrine. Home of all the Veemon."

"Hi I'm Ryo, these are my friends Kouichi and Rik----"

"I know you aren't about to say Rika because we aren't friends and I don't want to have anything to do with you," she said while cutting me off.

Then I had to correct myself

"I mean this is my FRIEND Kouichi and this is my digimon Monodramon. And the girl back there with the fox digimon is Rika and her digimon Renamon. We are young travelers sent by Archangemon to get the sacred angel that resides here," I explained to the Veemon

But as soon as he heard Archangemon he ran away and went to an area where we couldn't see him anymore

"Whoa, what was that little dude's deal," I asked Rika and Kouichi but they just gave an confused face as well.

"Let's go try and *THUMP*"

"What was that?!" all three of us yelled in harmony. 

*THUMP*

Monodramon quickly jumped in front of me and began to growl which only meant one thing.. it was an digimon.

"Rika stay close," Renamon said while guarding Rika.

I looked at Kouichi to see what he was going to do but all he saw was him holding onto his D-Scanner.

Then we all heard a faint voice coming from the way that the Veemon went. The voice said "there they are... they are the one's asking about Angemon" And we soon recognized the voice of the little Veemon that greeted us. And right behind him was a digimon that looked similar to Veemon but had armor on all over his body that all black and had helmet over his head only showing their heads.

"Good work Veemon, you will be rewarded later. Go in the shrine and stay here the rest of these Veemon are gonna be in a huge fight and you are an very special Veemon that doesn't need to di.... I mean get hurt," the mysterious digimon said. Then it began to look at us.

"Yes my lord," the Veemon said and ran to the shrine with incredible speed,

Who are you," Kouichi demanded to know.

"Heheheheh, I am the one who will bring death upon you but you may call me ShadowMagnamon," the digimon said

"Why are you going to kill us? What did we do to you," I asked ShadowMagnamon.

"It's not about what you did. It's about what my Master doesn't want you to do. And as a loyal mon I will always obey my Master's order's," he responded.

"Then get prepared for the fight of your life," Kouichi snapped back.

Quickly within a blink of an eye many Veemon started to pop out of the ground. 

"Oh and who will be fighting me and these Veemon? YOU?! Ha! You don't even have your own digimon," ShadowMagnamon explained.

"No I don't have my own digimon but I can become one," Kouichi argued back. He threw his D-Scanner in the air ,caught it, held a button on it side and a ring of data began to appear over his hand. He then started to scan the ring with his D-Scanner and started to say something.

"D-Scan Evolution," Kouichi yelled and a sphere of data covered his body from head to toe and he began to transform. When the sphere disappeared A digimon resembling a tall human covered in black armor that resembled an lion appeared and the new Kouichi cried out "Lowemon"

I stared at Lowemon and how cool the new Kouichi looked like.

"Hey he's gonna need help Ryo, c'mon let's biomerge and stop this creep," Rika yelled to me and I nodded my head agreeing with her finally on one thing.

It was weird since we didn't have our D-Arc's anymore so we acted like power rangers and stuck our hand's in front of us and all 4 of us yelled Biomerge Activate!

Monodramon and I began to fuse together like many time before and became the Champion of Justice...Justimon! While when Rika and Renamon Biomerged together they became a digimon liked no other named Sakuyamon!

"OOOOOOH Now I'm really scared, 3 humans becoming powerful digimon. Heheheheh you have no idea who you are messing with," ShadowMagnamon told us all trying to scare us but we weren't going to back down. 

"Veemon....ATTACK" 

A huge army of Veemon came swarming after the three of us. But Lowemon just stepped forward and used one of his attacks called....Deadly Gaze which made all of the Veemon that he looked at disintegrate because they were in rookie form. This made ShadowMagnamon very angry.

"What?! You damn humans! You will pay for what you did. Arise Pyrodramon and Boltdramon," ShadowMagnamon said as he summoned a dark version of Fladramon and Lighdramon.

"Why don't you just use your own power's you big wimp. All you do is hide behind the digimon you control. Your the one who is weak," Sakuyamon said without thinking because soon she would pay the ultimate price.

ShadowMagnamon sent Pyrodramon after me and sent Lighdramon after Lowemon. Then he looked towards Sakuyamon.

"I'm not attacking you because if I did you would be seriously injured in one shot. If you don't believe me let me let me demonstrate for you, you loud mouth little girl. Chaos Flare!" 

A dark energy mass began to form within ShadowMagnamon's hands and it emitted very powerful waves of darkness. When enough energy was collected he shot a beam directly at Sakuyamon making a direct hit. The blast was so powerful it made a hole right through her and made her fall to the ground with no energy left.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" I cried out with all of my heart. Was the one I loved and care about really gone?

She converted back to Renamon and Rika and they were both badly injured. Renamon could still breathe but as I looked to Rika she looked worse with bruises all over her body and the cuts all over her that had blood coming out of it. 

As I looked away from Rika I used Justice Kick on the Pyrodramon and deleted it. Then I looked at the mon I despised right now with all of my heart... ShadowMagnamon.

"You will pay for what you have done................."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

Is Rika really dead or what? Will Ryo have his revenge? What is Kouichi going to do with all of this happening? Who is this ShadowMagnamon and who is the digimon he calls Master?

Find out and more in Chapter 4 of Strength of an Warrior. This time I don't know the title though hehe.


End file.
